


Kindred Spirits

by ryfkah



Category: Leverage, Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker understands Kyouya's pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

Hardison has already started hacking into the Polish government’s network, the twins are concocting some convoluted plan that involves spreading pitch on the embassy stairs, and Eliot is asking anyone who will listen why they can’t just go beat the guy up, when Kyouya steps into the room. He is only gritting his teeth very slightly.

“Look, Ohtori,” Eliot says, “I’m just gonna go beat the guy –”

“It’s taken care of,” Kyouya says. “Paying them off was the simplest way to handle it.”

Everyone takes a moment to blink.

“Uh,” says Hardison. “Thanks?”

“Please don’t mention it,” says Kyouya and retreats into a corner of the clubroom to tap furiously away on his calculator, his knitted eyebrows an extremely effective barrier between him and the rest of the world.

“. . . okay then,” says Hardison, and looks over at Parker to gauge her reaction - she was kind of looking forward to checking out the embassy elevators - but Parker has for some inexplicable reason already gotten up from her seat. She marches over to Kyouya’s corner, with the air of a nun completing an errand of mercy. (The nun costume she’s currently wearing does help with that impression.)

“I’m sorry,” she mutters, as Kyouya looks up. “I know how hard this must be for you.” Then, while five or six mouths gape in unison, she leans over and gives him a quick, tight hug. “Your money will miss you, too!”

“Okay,” says Eliot, after a moment, “who put Parker back on the happy pills?”

“I spend money for the team,” Hardison says. “I spend money for the team all the damn time, how come I don’t get the sympathy hugs?”

Honey, sitting high on Mori’s shoulders, leans his arms on top of his cousin’s head and beams genially down at all of them. “That's really great, Takashi! Don’t you think it’s really great that Kyouya-kun’s made a friend who understands him so well?”


End file.
